


Garrison Club

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 80's Movies, Actor AU, F/M, Hunk forgive me, James is James, Keith is emo, Klance should be a religon, Lance is a prince, M/M, Matt is Mentioned, Pidge is ace, Vero is too, Woah lets go, ina is a basket case, lets rock, oof, this will be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "...and these children that you spit on as they try to change their worlds are immune to your consultations.  They're quite aware of what they're going through... - David Bowie"





	Garrison Club

**Author's Note:**

> LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTOR AU? Actor Au.
> 
> HoLD uP taKE TwO
> 
> LIGHTS! CAMERA! BREAKFAST CLUB? Breakfast Club.
> 
> HoLD uP TrY AgAIN
> 
> LIGHTS! CAMERA! KLANCE!.....Klance?
> 
> yeah lets roll with that.
> 
> ACTION!

 

 

> "...and these children that you spit on as they try to change their worlds are immune to your consultations.  They're quite aware of what they're going through... - David Bowie"

 

Inside Garrison High, A locker scribbled with Vulgar things scribbled all over seemingly belonging to the one, Keith Kogane.

>               “Saturday...March 2045, Garrison High School, Shermer, Illinois. 60062.  Dear Mr. Iverson ...we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong.  But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care?  You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a prince and a criminal-emo-guy. Correct?  That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning before we were brainwashed”

 

.

.

.

 

“This is a joke Luis! I can't believe you can't get me out of this...I mean it's so absurd I have to be here on a Saturday!  It's not like I'm a defective or anything... you used to go here too! Talk to him.” Said Lance, the prom king. Sitting in the car with his Brother,    Luis a graduate. Lance appears a tad bit, well, Snobby. Luis sighed “Papa said he’d make it up to you...Lance, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a good on Iverson’s list. Have a good day.” She said smiling Lance rolls his eyes and gets out walking to the front of the school

 

Meanwhile in the Holt’s car Colleen Holt is in her car with her Daughter Katie Holt, with their dog BaeBae “Is this the first time or the last time we do this, Katie?” Colleen said slightly annoyed She sighed and responded sadly “Its Pidge and Last.” Colleen sighed “then Pidge, Well get in there and use the time to your advantage...” Pidge mumbled a swear under her breath “Mom, we're not supposed to study; we just have to sit there and do nothing.” “Well Pidge you figure out a way to study” She said waving her finger the dog barked “Well go.” Collen said as Pidge walked out of the car and towards the school

 

We now see  Griffin in his car with his father,  wearing a Leatherman’s jacket with lots of patches  father cleared his throat and said “Hey, I screwed around...guys screw around, there's nothing wrong with that.  Except you got caught, Sport.”   sighed a said annoyed “Yeah, Mom already reemed me, alright?” He said rolling his eyes  father responded angrily “You wanna miss a match? You wanna blow your ride?  Now no school's gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case.”  got out of the car mid-sentence slamming the door

 

In the parking lot there is a car driving and Keith Kogane wearing sunglasses walks in front of it making it brake quickly inside of the car steps out Ina Leifsdottir she looks into her car window but then it drives away she sighs and walks forward to the school wearing all black

 

Inside the library There are six tables in two rows of three. Lance is sitting at the front table.  comes in and sits at the table behind her.   comes in and points at the chair next to Lance at the front table. Lance shrugs and he sits there.  In walks Kogane, he touches everything on the checkout desk knocking things over and takes a few things in the process.  He walks over to where Pidge is sitting and points to the table on the opposite side of the Library.  Pidge sighs reluctantly gets up and moves. Kogane sits at the table where Pidge was and puts his feet up. Ina walks in.  She walks all the way around the library and sits in the back-corner table, just behind Pidge.   and Lance look at each other and snicker.  Pidge looks at him in confusion and then turns away.

  Mr. Iverson, a teacher wearing a slick brown suit. He holds a stack of papers in his left hand.  He addresses the group with such disrespect it makes you wonder how he ever got the job. (And Probably because they were super low on teachers but still) “Well...well.  Here we are!  I want to congratulate you for being on time...” Lance raises his hand but speaks anyway “Excuse me, sir?  I think there’s been a mistake.  I know its detention, but...um...I don't think I belong in here...you knew my sister she was a good kid” Iverson Ignores him and keeps talking he checks his watch “It is now seven-oh-six.  You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways...” Keith spits into the air then catches it in his mouth Lance looks like he is going to gag “...and you may not talk.  You will not move from these seats.”  He glances up at Keith and points at him.   “...and you...”  Iverson pulls the chair out from under Keith’s feet. “...will not sleep.  Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today.  We are going to write an essay--of no less than a thousand words--describing to me who you think you are.” “Is this a test?” Keith said annoyed Iverson passes out paper and pencils and takes no notice of Keith Iverson clears his throat “And when I say essay...I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times.  Is that clear Mr. Kogane?”   Kogane looks up. “Crystal...” “Good.  Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself.  Maybe you'll even--decide whether or not you care to return.”  Pidge raises her hand and then stands. “You know, I can answer that right now sir...That'd be "No", no for me. 'cause...”  “Sit down Holt….”  “Thank you, sir...” she sits. “My office...” Iverson points “...is right across that hall.  Any monkey business is ill-advised...” he said warningly then He looks around at them. “...any questions?”  “Yeah...I got a question.” Keith said with a Cheshire grin Iverson looks at him suspiciously. “Does Haggar know you raid her wardrobe?” He said chuckling “I’ll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Kogane, next Saturday.  Don't mess with the bull young man, you’ll get the horns.” He said putting his fingers on his head symbolling horns Iverson leaves “That man...is a brownie hound...”

 

Everyone tries to get comfortable and they hear a loud snapping sound.  Pidge turns and looks, and it is Ina, biting her nails.  Keith's eyes widen as he turns to look.  Everyone is looking now.  Ina notices them looking at her.  “You keep eating your hand and you're not gonna be hungry for lunch...”  Ina spits part of her nail at Keith.  “I’ve seen you before, you know...”  Iverson looks out from his office. We see Pidge playing with her pen. She was talking to herself quietly “Who do I think I am?  Who are you?  Who are you? “she attaches the pen to her bottom lip and puts the top under her upper lip “I am a walrus...” Keith looks at her in utter confusion.  Pidge notices this, laughs and takes the pen out of her mouth embarrassed. Keith and Pidge begin to take their jackets off at the same time.  They both notice this.  Pidge stops removing her jacket. Keith takes his all the way off.  Pidge rubs her hands together and pretends to be cold.  she pulls her jacket back on.  she turns and looks at Keith who is still staring at her

 “It's the shits, huh?”  Keith glares at her and Pidge utters an uncomfortable laugh.  Keith turns away and crumples up his essay paper.  He throws it at Lance.  It misses and goes over Lance’s head.  and Lance acknowledge it but continue to ignore Keith. Keith starts loudly "singing" the musical part of a song.  “Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah...nah, nah, nah...” Lance mumbles to himself “I can’t believe this is happening to me….” Suddenly Keith stops singing “Oh, shit!  What're we s'posed to if we hafta take a piss?” Lance clearly disgusted “Please...”  “If you gotta go...” Keith unzip his fly.  You gotta go! Everyone is now looking at Keith.  “Oh my God!” Lance said in a clearly disgusted tone “Hey, yer not urinating in here man!”  said glaring at Keith “Don't talk!  Don't talk!  It makes it crawl back up!” “You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!” Keith gasps mockingly. “You're pretty sexy when you get angry...grrr!” he said chuckling a bit, He turns to Pidge. “Hey, homegirl...”  Pidge points at herself with her pen “...why don't you go close that door. so, the prom king is— Not thinking straight” he said chuckling Lance turns and glares at him.  jumps up “Hey!” Keith ignores him “Hey!” Keith sighed “What?”   warned “If I lose my temper, you’re totalled man!”   Keith smirks

“Totally?”

“Totally.” 

  Lance glared at Keith “Why don’t you just shut up! Nobody is interested!”  agreed “Really do so!” he turned to lance and whispered “Buttface.” Lance nodded Keith thought for a minute then asked  “Well hey Sporto!  What'd you do to get in here?  Forget to wash your jock?” Pidge really wasn’t in the mood for a fight, so she tried to come up with the first thing that came to mind “Uh, excuse me, fellas?  I think we should just write our papers...”  ignored Pidge and stood up to Keith “Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be pain in the ass...so knock it off”

 

     Keith mockingly registers pain in his face. “Ouch. It’s a free country” Lance was getting annoyed “He’s just doing it to get a rise out of you! Just ignore him” Keith laughed “Oceanboy…. you couldn’t ignore me if you tried!” Lance rolled his eyes “So….” Keith out his elbows on the table and make a lovey face ‘So you guys Boyfriends?” Ina tapped her pencil “Steady dates?” she tapped it again “Looooovers?” Ina tapped her pencil once, no response she did it again then Keith spoke “Come on sporto, level with me. Do you…. Take the lamb…... to a slaughter house?” Lance and  turn to face Keith, both furious. Lance screams at Keith “Go to hell!”  yells “enough!”

 Iverson in his office looks over and yells “What’s going on in there?” then he mumbles to himself “Smug little pricks “They all look at each other.   turns away from Keith.  mumbles “Scumbag!”  Keith stands up and walks over to the railing.  He sits on it.  What do you say we close that door? We can't have any kind of party with Iverson checking us out every few seconds.  “Well, you know the door's s'posed to stay open...” Keith rolls his eyes “So What?”  still, highly annoyed, “So why don’t you just shut up! There’s four other people in here you know…” Keith gasped God you can count. See! I knew you had to be smart to be a …. A wrestler.”  scoffed “Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?” Lance facepalmed “Really….” “Ya know, Keith… you don’t even count. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn’t make a difference. You may as well not even exist at this school” Keith was honestly hurt, but he didn’t say anything for a minute but he doesn’t let his emotions out but he does say “Well…ill just run out and join the wrestling team”  and Lance look at each other and laughed at Keith “Maybe the prep club too! Student council….” He said looking at Lance’s mouth agape “They wouldn’t take you…”  said finding it a bit amusing. Lance decided to put his word out there “You know why guys like you knock everything” Lance began, and Keith said to himself “This should be stunning…” “its cause your afraid” Keith mocked lance’s enthusiasm “Oh, god! You ritchies are so smart, that’s exactly why I’m not heavy in activities!”  “You’re a big coward!” Pidge kinda feels left out and said “I’m in the math club” to no one in particular “See you're afraid that they won’t take you.  You don't belong just have to dump all over it...” “Well…it wouldn’t have anything to do with you activities people being assholes…now would it?” “Well you wouldn’t know…you don’t know any of us” “I don’t know any lepers either, but I’m not gonna run out and join their fucking clubs”  sighs “Lets watch the mouth, huh?” Pidge wants to be included again so she mumbles “I’m in the physics club too…” Lance states “And- “Keith interrupts “S’cuse me a sec..” he turns to Pidge “What are you babbling about?” Pidge sits up and kinda felt happy as she listed them off “Well, What I said was…I’m in the math club, The Latin club and the physics club” Keith nods and turns to Lance “Hey…Blueberry…do you belong to the physics club?” “That’s an academic club…” “So?” “So…. academic club aren’t the same kind as the other clubs” Keith smirked “Oh, but to dorks like her.” he points to Pidge, and Pidge felt hurt “They are…” Keith asks Pidge “What do you guys do in your club?” “In physics, um, we ah, we talk about physics…and about the properties” “So its sorta social… demented and sad, but social. Right?” “Yeah, well, I guess you could consider it a social situation.  I mean there are other children in my club and uh, at the end of the year we have, um, you know, a big banquet, at the, uh, at the Hilton.” Keith nodded his head “You load up, you party.” “Well, no, we get dressed up… I mean, but, but, we don’t …. We don’t get high” Lance chimed in “Only burners like you get high…” “And, uh, I didn't have any shoes. So, I had to borrow my mom's.  It was kinda weird cause my mom doesn’t like me to wear other people's shoes.  And, uh, my cousin Kent...my cousin Kendall from, uh, Indiana... He got high once and you know, he started eating like really weird foods.  And uh, and then he just felt like he didn't belong anywhere.  You know, kinda like, you know "Twilight Zone" kinda.” Lance laughs and says to Keith “Sounds like you…”  sighed “Look, you guys keep up your talking and Iverson is gonna come right in here… and I got a meet this Saturday and I’m not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads” Keith laughs “Oh and would that be a bite” he lets out a moan of fake agony “Well you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot!  You never competed in your whole life!” Keith out his hand on his heart mocking being hurt “Oh, I know...I feel all empty inside because of it.  I have such a deep admiration for guys that roll around on the floor with other guys!” he said chuckling “Ahhh...you'd never miss it.  You don't have any goals. Oh, but I do!” “Yeah?” “I wanna be just like – Like –you! I figure all I need a lobotomy, some tights” Pidge becomes interested. “You wear tights?”  get slightly flustered “No I don't wear tights, I wear the required uniform...” “Tights.”  gets defensive “Can it!” They hear Iverson moving around out in the hall, so Keith quickly comes and sits in the chair between Lance and .  He folds his hands on the table. Iverson goes back into his office.  Keith laughs and gets up.  He starts walking towards the double doors that separate the library from the hallway. “You know there's not s'posed to be any monkey business!” Keith turns and points at Pidge. And says in a stern voice “Young lady...have you finished your paper?” Pidge smirked a bit Keith turns back away and goes to the door.  He looks around cautiously and removes a screw from the door.  “What are you gonna do?” Lance asked curiously “Drop dead I hope”  said grumbling

Iverson is getting a drink at the fountain. He stands up and checks the way he looks in a mirror.  He does a muscular pose and utters some manly jibberish “Cobadonga!”

Pidge looks up.  Keith is messing with the door to the library. “Keith, that's, that's school property there...you know, it doesn't belong to us.  It's something not to be toyed with.” The door slams shut.  Keith runs back to his seat.  “That's very funny, come on, fix it!”  said worriedly Pidge registered what had just happened “You should really fix that!” she said adjusting her glasses Keith chuckled “Am I a genius?” “No, you’re an asshole! Pidge is the genius!” Pidge smiled and Keith rolled his eyes “What a funny guy!” “Fix the door!” “Everyone just shhh!” Iverson is walking back to his office he stopes and listens to them from outside “I’ve been here before I know what I’m doing!” Iverson raising the eyebrow “No! Fix the door get up there and fix it!” Keith screams “Shut up!” “God damnit!” Iverson raised his voice slightly he opens the door and storms in everyone is silent as they stare at Iverson “Why is that door closed?” Nobody answers

 

“Why is that door closed?” he repeats “How're we s'posed to know?  We're not s'posed to move, right?” Keith says rolling his eyes Iverson turns to Lance. “Why?” “We were just sitting here, like we were s'posed to...” Iverson looks around and looks at Keith.  ”Who closed that door?” Keith rolled his head around  “I think a screw fell out of it...” chimed in “It just closed, sir...” Iverson looks at Ina in the back. “Who?” Ina lets out a squeak and slams her face onto the table, hiding in her jacket hood. “She doesn't talk, sir...” Iverson walks over to Keith and slams his hands down  “Give me that screw...” “I don't have it...”   “to yank you outta that seat and shake it out of you?” “I don't have it...screws fall out  all of the time, the world's an imperfect place...” he said in a whisper, why a whisper? To make him listen. “Give it to me, Kogane….” Lance cleared his throat “Excuse me, sir, why would anybody want to steal a screw?” Iverson turned to Lance “Watch it, young man...” Iverson goes over to the door.  He tries to hold it open by putting a folding chair in front of it. “The door's way too heavy, sir.” Keith said seriously the door slams shut despite the chair. Other the other side of the door Iverson said “God damnit!” They laugh. Iverson opens the door again.  He comes back in. Iverson points at  “ Griffin...get up here.  Come on, front and center let's go.”  gets up and walks over to Iverson. “Hey, how come  gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up, it’ll be anarchy! Keith said raising his fist in the air Iverson and  are now attempting to move the steel magazine rack in front of the door. “Okay, now, watch the magazines!” Iverson said scolding   “It's out of my hands...” Keith said putting his hands up They get it into the doorway, and it blocks the entire door. “That's very clever sir, but what if there's a fire?  I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir. Iverson thinks about it.  He turns to . “Alright, what are you doing with this?  Get this outta here for God's sake!  What's the matter with you? Come on!”  sighed and rolled his eyes Pidge looks around then says, “You know the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library.” Pidge points at them and Keith glares at him. Keith whispers to Pidge  “Show Mick some respect!”  and Iverson come back into the main section of the library. Iverson looks a  “Let's go...go!  Get back into your  seat!”  sits. “I expected a little more from a varsity letterman!” he said scolding  and turns to Keith  “You're not fooling anybody, Kogane! The next screw that falls out is gonna be you!” Iverson turns to leave. Keith mumbles under his breath “Eat my shorts….”  Iverson spins in his tracks and faces Keith again. “ What was that?” Keith repeats loudly  “Eat my shorts!” “You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister!”  “Oh, Christ...” Keith said rolling his eyes “ You just bought one more right there!” “Well, I'm free the Saturday after that...beyond that, I'm gonna have  to check my calendar!” “Good!  'Cause it's gonna be filled! we'll keep goin'!  You want another one?  Say the word, just say the word!  Instead of going to prison  you'll come here!  Are you through?” “ No!” “ I'm doing society a favor!” “So?” “ That's another one, right now!  I've  got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step!  You want another one?” “ Yes!” “ You got it!  You got another one, right there!  That's another one pal!” Lance says worried “Cut it out!” then mouth’s the word “Stop” to Keith  Lance mouths the word "Stop" to Keith. “You through?” Iverson asked feeling quite cocky  “ Not even close, bud!” “Good!  You got one more, right there!”  “Do you really think I give a shit?” “ Another...” Keith glares at him.  “You through?”  “How many is that?” Keith asked pretty annoyed. Pidge adjusted her glasses “That's seven including the one when we first came in and you asked Mr. Iverson here whether Haggar  knew that he raided his closet.” He looks at keith “Now its Eight” he glares at Pidge  “You stay out of it!” “Excuse me, sir, it's seven!”  “Shut up, Freakshow! I suppose your nothing like your straight A brother, Matthew. Yeah I  remember him!” Pidge’s breath hitched and Iverson looked at Keith “You're mine Keith...for two months!  I gotcha!  I gotcha!”  “What can I say?  I'm thrilled!” Keith said sarcastically

              “ Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe.  You know something, Kogane?  You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress  people.  You might be better off.” He steps back and addresses them all  “Alright, that's it!  I'm going to be right outside those doors.  The next time I hafta come in here...I'm cracking skulls!”  Keith mouths “Cracking skulls” getting a smile from Pidge Iverson leaves and closes the door. Then Keith screams. “Fuck you!” Its now a quarter to eight. Keith lights his shoe on fire then lighting his cigarette with the shoe flame. Lance is thinking, Pidge is daydreaming, James playing with his sweatshirt. Ina is pulling a string around her finger and making it turn purple, Keith puts the flames on his shoe out, He the plays air guitar. Ina is drawing, James is playing paper football he cheers quietly Ina shakes dandruff onto her drawing so it looks like its snowing everyone slowly falls asleep and gets a good hour and a half of sleep then Iverson is standing there staring at the sleeping kids.   “Wake up!  Who has to go to the lavatory?”  Everyone raises their hands.

 

 

**_Time skippin’ the clock, now says 10:22._ **

We see James stretching.  We see Keith tearing pages out of a book.  He is tossing them around. “That's real intelligent.” James said rolling his eyes “You’re right…its wrong to destroy literature…” He tosses more pages around “It’s suck fun to read….and Molet really pumps my nads!” he said looking at the cover Lance pronouncing it correctly “Mol-yare.” Keith raises a eyebrow “Bless you” “I love his work” Pidge says   Keith tosses the rest of the pages at Pidge.  He picks up the card catalogue drawer and begins to take cards out. “Big deal...nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy...” “Speak for yourself” James said “Do you think I'd speak for you?  I don't even know your language!” James turns to Lance. “ Hey, you grounded tonight?” Lance shrugs. “I don't know, my mom said I was but by dad told me to just blow her off.” “Big party at Kinkade’s, parents are in Europe.  Should be pretty wild...” “Yeah?” “Yeah, can you go?”  “I doubt it...” “How come?”  “Well 'cause if I do what my mothertells me not to do, it's because my father says it's okay. There's like this whole big monster deal, it's endless and it's a total drag.  It's like any minute...divorce...” Keith listening the conversation asks “Who do you like better?”  “What?”  “You like your old man better than your mom?”  “They're both strict.” ”No, I mean, if you had to choose between them.” “I dunno, I'd probably go live with my Sister, Veronica .  I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me...it's like they use me just to get back at each other.”  Suddenly, from the back of the room.  Ina speaks pretty loud  “Ha!!!” Everyone looks at her shocked.  Ina blows her hair out of her eyes and grins. “Shut up!”  James stated a fact “ You're just feeling sorry for yourself...”  “Yeah, well if I didn't nobody else would.” James retorted back “Aw...you're breaking my heart…” “Sporto…” “What?” Keith jumps down and sits next to James “You get along with your parents?” “Well, if I say yes, I’m an idiot, right?” “You’re an idiot anyway…But if you say you get along with your parents well you’re a liar too!”  Keith turns and walks away from him.  James follows and pushes Keith.  “You know something, man...If we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you!” Keith points his middle finger at the floor. “Can you hear this?  Want me to turn it up?” Keith said to James He flips his hand so he is now flipping James off Pidge comes over and stand on her tippy toes to put her hands on each of the guy’s shoulders “Hey fellas, I mean…” James pushes away Pidge  “ ...I don't like my parents either,  I don't...I don't get along with them...their idea of parental compassion is just, you know, wacko!” she said trying to level with them Keith turns to Pidge.  “Dork...” “Yeah?” “Your are a parents wet dream, okay?” Keith begins to walk away “Well that’s a problem!” she said  “ Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinda clothes.  But face it, you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?” Keith said keeping the same tone  “Why do you have to insult everybody?” James asked “I was being honest, asshole! I would expect you…to know the difference!” “Yeah well she’s gotta name!” “Yeah?” Keith said “Yeah….” James turns to Pidge “What’s your name?” “Pidge…” “See?” Keith turns and bows to Pidge “My condolences…” he said as he walks away Lance asks Keith “Whats your name?” Keith asked back “Whats yours?” “Lance…” “Lo-nce?” “Lance….Its a family name!” “No that’s a depressed guys name!” Lance  scoffed then said sarcastically “Well thank you…” “You’re welcome” “I’m not depressed!”

       “Well not at present but I could see you really pushing maximum emotional density! You see, I'm not sure if you know this...but there are two kinds of  depressed people. There’s Depressed people who are always like I’m always sad get out of my life. Then there’s depressed people who start out thinking the world owes them something then they become a pain in the ass See you’re gonna get married then get all….” He mocked someone crying his eyes out Lance gives him the finger ”Oh...obscene finger gestures from such a pristine guy!” Lance responded in a resentful tone “I’m not that Pristine!” Keith bends down closer to Lance.  “Are you a virgin?” Ina was in the back tapping her pencil again  “I'll bet you a million dollars that you are!  Let's end the suspense! Is it gonna be...”another tap was heard “...a white weddin?”  “ Why don't you just shut up?”  “Have you ever kissed a girl on the mouth? Oh, I forgot lemme switch gears” Ina taps her pencil “Have you ever been felt up?  Under the belt, under the shirt, shoes off...hoping to God your parents don't walk in?” Lance is getting upset. ”Do you want me to puke?” “Over the boxers, no tank top, shirt unbuttoned, Boxers in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?” James chimes in “Leave him alone!” Keith slowly stands and faces James “I said leave him alone!” “You gonna make me?” “Yeah” Keith walks over to where James is standing “You and how many of your friends?” “Just me, you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor anytime you’re ready pal!” Keith goes to hit him but James got Keith down on a wrestling move “I Don’t wanna get into this with you man…” James gets up “Why not?” Keith gets up “'Cause I'd kill you...It's real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents  would sue me and it would be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother.”  “Chicken shit...”  James turns and walks away.  Keith takes out a blade and opens it. He stabs the blade into a chair. “Let's end this right now.  You don't talk to him...you don't look at him and you don't even think about him! You understand me?” “I'm trying to help him!”

 The janitor, Coran walked in “Hey Pidge, how you doing?” Keith asked, “Your Uncle works here?” Pidge is embarrassed. “Uh, Coran?” Keith asked “What?” “Can I ask you a question?” “Sure…” “How does one become a janitor?” “You wanna be a janitor?” “No I just wanna know how one becomes a janitor because James here, is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts...” Coran gets all touchy feely  “Oh, really?  You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant?  Peon? Huh?  Maybe so, but following a broom around after shitheads like you for the past eight years I've learned a couple of things...I look through your letters, I look through your lockers...I listen to your conversations, you don't know that but I do...I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends.  By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast!” Everyone groans and Keith smiles “Shit!” James said

                           

**_Time skippin’ Clock says 11:30 Iverson gets up_ **

 

Keith begins to whistle a marching tune and everyone joins in, Ina a tad off key and as Iverson walks  in Keith whistles Beethoven’s 5th (Dun Dun Dun Duhhhhhhhh Dun Dun Dun Duhhhhhhhh) “Allright girls, that's thirty minutes for lunch...””Here?” James asked “Here.” Iverson answered

“Well, I think the cafeteria would be more suitable place for us to eat lunch in, sir!” “Well I don’t care what you think, James” Keith raises his hand “Uh, Mick?  Excuse me, Rich...will milk be made available to us?” “We’re extremely thirsty sir….” James says “I have a very low tolerance for dehydration” Lance said “I’ve seen him dehydrate sir, its pretty gross” James said Keith stands up “Relax, I’ll get it!” Iverson quickly said “Ah, ah, ah grab some wood there, bub!” Keith grins “What do you think, I was born yesterday?  You think I'm gonna have you roaming these halls?” He points at James. “You!” He points at Ina. “And you!  Hey!  What's her name? Wake her!  Wake her up! Come on, on your feet missy!  Let's go!  This is no rest home!” Ina gets up “There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge.  Lets go!”

 

     James and Ina are walking in the hall. “So, what's your poison?” Ina doesn’t answer “What do you drink?” Ina still doesn’t answer “Okay…forget I asked…” Ina waits for two beats and then speaks. “Vodka...” “Vodka? When do you drink vodka?” “Whenever...” “a lot?” Ina smiles “Tons…” “Is that why you’re here today?” Ina doesn’t answer “Why are you here?”  Ina snaps back “Why are you here?” They stop walking and James leans against the wall “Um, I'm here today...because uh, because my coach and my father don't want me to blow my ride.  See I get treated differently because uh, Coach thinks I'm a winner.  So does my old man.  I'm not a winner because I wanna be one... I'm a winner because I got strength and speed.  Kinda like a race horse. That's about how involved I am in what's happening to me.” Ina raised her eyebrow “Yeah?  That's very interesting. Now why don't you tell me why you're really in here.” “Forget it!”

                                             

 Lance and Keith and Pidge are all sitting around  waiting for the Cokes.” Lance...you wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantitus of the nuts? It's pretty tasty...” “No thank you...” “ How do you think he rides a bike?” Lance rolls his eyes and turns away  “Oh, Lance...would you ever consider dating a guy like this?”  “Can't you just leave me alone?” “I mean if he had a great personality and was a good dancer and had a cool car...Although you'd probably have to ride in the back seat 'cause his nuts would ride shotgun.” “You know what I wish I was doing?” “Op, watch what you say, Pidge here is a cherry.” ”A cherry?” “ I wish I was on a plane to Varadero” ”I'm not a cherry.” “have you ever had sex?” Keith asked “No” “Why is that?” “I’m asexual” “Bless you” “No it means I don’t like sex” “OoooOh” “You’re a dork know any gossip about anyone?” Pidge shushes Keith and points at Lance who’s back is still turned. “You have some dirt on Lance!” Lance spins around. “What are you talking about?” Pidge looks at Lance “Nothing, nothing!” she turns to Keith “We’ll talk about it later just drop it” “No!  Drop what, what're you talking about?” “She is saying That she has some dirt on you!” “You meanie!”   “ No I'm not!  I'm not!  John said I was a cherry and I said I wasn't, then he asked if I had gossip and I said no! that's it, that's all that was said!” “well then what were you motioning to Lance for?” “You know I don’t appreciate this very much Pidge” “He’s Lying!” “oh so you weren’t motioning to Lance for?” “you know he’s lying right?” “Were you or were you not motioning to Lance?” “Yeah, but it was only because I didn’t want him to know I have no actual social life, okay?” Keith stares at her “Excuse me for having no life, sorry…” Lance laughed “Why didn’t you want me to know you were no social life?” “Because its my personal business, its my personal, private business” “Well it doesn’t sound like you’re doing any business…” “I think its okay for a people to be a virgin and not really talking to others…” Keith looks amazed Pidge asks “You do?” Lance smiles and nods

 

**_Timeskip to 11:36_ **

 

     Everybody has lunches now. Lance begins to take his out of a small shopping bag. “What's in there?” Keith asked looking over “Guess, where's your lunch?” “You’re wearing it…” “You’re nauseating…” Keith grabs a coke and tosses it Ina who catches it without looking up “Wow.” Keith watches Lance set up a sushi platter “Whats that?” “Sushi…” “Sushi?” “Rice, uh,  raw fish and seaweed.” “You won’t accept a guys or girls tongue in your mouth but you’ll eat that?” “Can I eat?” “I dunno….Give it a try…” We now watch James take a couple sandwiches out of his bag, a bag of potato chips, an apple, a banana, a bag of cookies and a carton of milk. Ina opens her Coke and it fizzes over.  She loudly   slurps it up off the table and her fingers. James sees Keith looking at him. “What's your problem?” Ina opens her sandwich and and tosses the meat up. It lands on the sculpture above. She opens some pixie stix and pours the sugar on the sandwich and then puts Cap'n Crunch on top of that. She crushes the sandwich together and loudly eats it. Keith goes over and sits by Pidge, Keith takes Pidge's bag lunch. “What're we having?” “Uh, it's your standard, regular lunch I guess...” Keith reaches in the bag and pulls out a thermos.  He sets it on the table and points at it. “Milk?” “Soup.” Keith goes in again and pulls out a juice box. Pidge reaches toward the bag and Keith slaps his hand. “That's apple juice...”  “I can read!  PB & J with the crusts cut off...Well Pidge, this is a very nutritious lunch, all the food groups are represented.  Did your  mom marry Mr. Rogers?” “Uh, no, Mr. Holt...” “Ahhh....” James and Lance smile at each other.  Keith stands. Here's my impression of life at big Pidge’s house” he clears his throat he says in huffy voice “Pidge!” then in a kiddie voice “Yeah Dad?” he changes the tone “How was your day, Pidge?” the childish voice returns “Great Dad, how’s yours?” He puffed out his chest ”Super, say Pidge, how'd you like to go stargazing  this weekend?”  Keith pretended to adjust his imaginary glasses “Great Dad, but I've got homework to do!” his tone swaps “Alright you can do that on the field! Dear, isn’t our daughter swell?” his tone becomes motherly and quietly  “Yes Dear, isn't life swell?” Keith mimes mother kissing father then father kissing mother then father punching mother in the face and its no longer funny “Alright, what about your family?” James asked “Oh, Mine?” “That’s real easy!” Kieht stand up again as does the fatherly tone again “Keith, I love you. Even though your mother is gone she’ll come back for us, for you” He does a tiny tiny kid voice “No, No! Daddy don’t go into the fire its too dangerous! Who will be here for me?” he goes back to the fatherly voice “It will be okay” Keith walks into a fake fire then drops to his knees “Mommy? Daddy? Anyone?” “Is that for real?” Pidge asked “Wanna come over sometime?” Keith retorted  “That's bullshit.  It's all part of  your image, I don't believe a word of it.” James said and Keith looks really hurt. “You don’t believe me?” “No…” “No?” “Did I stutter?” Keith comes over to James and grabs a article from his pocket headlined with “Texas Kogane; A true hero.”  And the funeral times “You believe this? You think I have time to make this shit up? You see, this is what happens when you have a fire fighter for a dad” Keith begins to walk away “See I don't think that I need to sit here with you fuckin' dildos anymore!” Keith walks over to a map table and throws all the maps on the floor.  He climbs up on top of the table and then up to the second-floor balcony. Lance looks at James “You shouldn’t have said that!” James responded with ” How would I know, I mean he lies about everything anyway!”

 

 

**_Time skip clock says……12:34_ **

 

  Iverson puts an orange in his mouth and then attempts to pour coffee out of his thermos.  The top comes off and the coffee goes all over his desk. “Oh shit!”

****

**_Time skip…clock says….12:46_ **

 

     Iverson walks into the hallway, talking to himself. “Coffee...looks like they scrape it off the bottom of the Mississippi river.  Everything's polluted, everything's polluted...the coffee.” Keith comes out of the library doors followed by everyone else. Keith and Lance are walking next to each other. Pidge and James are walking next to each other and at the end of the line, Ina is following. Lance asks Keith “How do you know where Iverson went?” “I don't...” “Well then, how do you know when he'll be back?”               “I don't...being bad feels pretty good, huh?” Pidge asks James “ What's the point in going to Keith's locker?” “Beats me” “This is so stupid...Why do you think, why are we risking getting caught?” “I dunno...” “So then what are we doing?” “You ask me one more question and I'm beating the shit out of you!” “Sorry…” Keith opens his locker James looks at it “Slob!” “Sorry my maid is on vacation…” Keith pulls out a bag of marijuana. Pidge eyes widen “Drugs…” James looks at Keith “Screw that Keith… put it back!” Keith walks away.  “Drugs...the boy had marijuana.” Lance walks after Keith “That was marijuana!” Pidge states “Shut up!” James said James follows the other two.  Pidge looks at Ina who is standing there with her mouth open.  “Do you approve of this?” Pidge turns and leaves.  Ina steals the lock off Keith's locker. We see the crowd walking down the hall. “We'll cross through the lab, and then we'll double back.” Keith said checking each hall “You better be right, if Iverson cuts us off it's your fault, asshole!” James said annoyed Pidge asks Lance “What'd he say?  Where're we going?” They see Iverson down one of the halls.  They make a left and they take a breather then they see him again and they have a wild run around til he is no longer in view “Wait!  Wait, hold it!  Hold it!  We have to go through the cafeteria!” Keith said breathing “No, the activities hall” “Hey man, you don't know what you're talking about!” “No you don’t know what you’re talking about!” Ina squeaks ”Now we're through listening to you, we're going this way.” They all go James's way and run into a hall closed by an iron gate. James facepalms “Shit!” “Great idea Jagoff!” “Fuck you, Keith!” Lance looked at James “Fuck you! Why didn’t you listen to Keith?” Pidge looks left then right “We’re dead” “No, Just me!” Keith said, “What do you mean?” “Get back to the library, keep your non-existent ta-ta’s on this” he said shoving the marijuana down Pidge’s shirt Keith runs away and sings loudly “THEY SAY YOUR SEXY AND THEY DON’T CARE WHAT THEY SAY AND EVERYTIME YA TURN AROUND THEY’RE SCREAMIN’ YOUR NAME…” Iverson hears Keith. The rest of them run. Iverson sighs “That son of a bitch!” Iverson is looking for Keith until he finds him in the gym. Keith is going up for a basket. “Three...two...one!” He dunks the ball.  Iverson enters.                Keith!  Keith!  Keith!  What is this?  What are you doing here, what is this??” Iverson asks “Oh, hi!” “Out!  That's it Kogane!  Out, it's over!” ”Don't you wanna hear my excuse?”  “Out!”  “I'm thinking of trying out for a scholarship.” “Gimmie the ball, Kogane.” Keith fakes the ball at Iverson.  He then sets the ball down and rolls it at Iverson who kicks it back at him. They leave.

 

**_Time skip….clock says….. 12:59_ **

 

     The rest of the kids are all sitting back in their  seats when Keith and Iverson enter.  Iverson pushes Keith. “Get your stuff, lets go!” he addressed everyone “Mr. Wiseguy here has taken it upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I’m sorry to inform you, you’re going be without his services for the rest of the day.” Keith rolls his eyes and says “B-O-O H-O-O!”

               “Everything's a big joke, huh Kogane? The false alarm you pulled, Friday, false alarms are really funny, aren't they...What if your home, what if your family...” Ina taps her pencil ”...what if your dope was on fire?” “Impossible, sir...It's in Holt’s  undershirt...” James laughs Iverson turns to him You think he's funny?  You think this is cute?  You think he's bitchin', is that it?  Lemme tell you something.  Look at him, he's a bum.  You wanna see something funny?  You go visit Keith Kogane in five years! You'll see how God damned funny he is!” Iverson turns to Keith, Keith looks visibly hurt “What's the matter, Kogane?  You gonna cry?  Let's go...” Iverson grabs Keith's shoulder. “Hey keep your fuckin' hands off me! I expect better manners from you, Mick!” Keith takes his sunglasses out of his pocket and lays them in front of James.  “For better hallway vision!” Keith leaves but not before pushing stuff over on the way.

****

**_Time skip clock says……1:04_ **

 

Iverson has put Keith in a closet, scolding him “That's the last time, Keith.  That's the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids, do you hear me?  I make $31,000 dollars a year and I have a home and I'm not about to throw it away on some punk-emo like you...But someday, man, someday. When you're outta here and you've forgotten all about this place... And they've forgotten all about you and you're wrapped up in your own pathetic life...I'm gonna be there. That's right.  And I'm gonna kick the living shit out of you, man, I'm gonna knock your dick in the dirt!” Keith raised an eyebrow               “Are you threatening me?” “What're you gonna do about it?  You think anybody's gonna believe you? You think anybody's gonna take your word over mine?  I'm a man of respect around here.  They love me around here, I'm a swell guy...you're a lying sack of shit!  And everybody knows it.  Oh, you're a real tough guy...come on, come on...get on your feet, pal!  Let's find out how tough you are!  I wanna know right now, how tough you are!  Come on! I'll give you the first punch, let's go!  Come on, right here, just take the first shot!  Please, I'm begging you, take a shot!  Come on, just take one shot, that's all I need, just one swing...” Keith just sits there staring at Iverson.  Iverson fakes a punch and Keith flinches. “That's what I though...you're a gutless turd!” Iverson leaves and locks the closet door after him. Keith climbs into a hatch in the ceiling and disappears.

****

**_Time skip…clock says…… 1:08_ **

****

Keith is slowly crawling through a heating duct. Keith talking to himself “A naked blond walks into a bar, with a poodle under one arm and a two foot salami under the other.  She lays the poodle on the table.  Bar-tender says: "I suppose you won't be needing a drink."  The naked lady says...” The ceiling under Keith gives and he falls through. Keith screams “Oh shit!!!!”

****

**_Time skip….clock says… 1:12_ **

 

Keith walks down the stairs. “I forgot my pencil...” Iverson in the hallway mumbling to himself  “God damnit!  What in God's name is going on in here?” Iverson enters the library  “What was that ruckus?” James looked around  “Uh, what ruckus?” “I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus!” Pidge adjusted her glasses “Could you describe the ruckus, sir?” “Watch your tongue young Lady, watch it!”  Keith is under the table by Lance's legs.  He sits up and bangs his head on the table.  He groans. Above the table, James and Lance try to take credit for the noise by making more noise.  “What is that?  What, what is that, what is that noise?” “What noise?” James asked Lance said “Really, sir, there wasn’t any noise…” Under the table, Keith looks between Lance's legs  He puts his head between Lance's legs. Lance squeals he squeezes Keith's head between his knees. Everyone starts faking a coughing fit. Lance, highly flustered “That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about?” “No, it wasn’t. That was not the noise I was talking about. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, But you can get I will” Ina laughs at Iverson “You make a book on that missy!” he turns to Lance  “And you!  I will not be made a fool of!”  He turns and walks away. he still has the toilet seat cover stuck to his pants. Iverson leaves. Everyone laughs except Lance who lets Keith out to a barrage of slaps. “It was an accident!” “ ¿¡Qué diablos!? ¡ Imbécil!!!” “Bless you…Translation?” Pidge chimes in “he said what the fuck you asshole” “Yeah, What the fuck asshole!?” Lance said “So sue me…” Keith gets up and walks over to Pidge. “So, Ahab...Kybo Mein Doobage...” Pidge gives Keith his bag of marijuana.  Keith turns and walks away. James facepalms and says “Yo waistoid...you're not gonna blaze up in here!” Lance gets up and goes after him.  Then Pidge. “Shit.” James says then goes as well. Iverson walks down the stairs.

 

**_Time skip…..Clock says…..1:34_ **

           

Pidge, Keith and Lance are sitting in a circle and laughing hysterically. Keith lights Lance up and he coughs the smoke out. Pidge laughs at him.  She exhales and tries to eat the smoke.  She talks in a really weird voice. “The King, cannot hold dis smoke!  That's what it is!”  “Do you know how popular I am?  I'm so popular, everybody loves me so much, at this school...” Keith pretended to wipe a single tear Poor baby.” Pidge waves Lance over to her and she falls over. James comes out from a really smokey room.  He inhales another puff and then starts dancing to everybody's applause. He goes back in the room he was in.  He screams and its almost like glass broke

                                         

**_Time skip….clock says..2:20_ **

 

     Iverson is glancing through the confidential files in the school basement. Iverson mumbles to himself                “Mister, oh miss Sanda...a history of slight mental illness? Wooh, no wonder she's so fucked up!” Coran enters the basement “Afternoon Mick…” “Hey Coran, how you doing?” “Good…” “Good, what’s up?” “ Not much, what's happening, what are you doing in the basement files?” ”Oh, nothin' nothin' here.  I'm just doin' a little homework here...” “Homework, huh?” “Yeah...” Coran, laughing, comes over and looks at the files that Iverson was looking at “Confidential files...hmmm?” “Look, Coran...this is a highly sensitive area and I, I tell you something...certain people would be very very embarrassed.  I would really appreciate it if if if if this would be something that, that you and I could keep between us...” “What're you gonna do for me, man?” “Well, well what would you like?”  “Got fifty bucks?”  “What?” “Fifty bucks...”

 

**_Time skip…Clock says…. 2:22_ **

 

We see James and Pidge laughing.  Ina is hanging out over by the statue in the back of the library. “No no girl, no; you got a middle name?” “Yeah, guess...” Ina suddenly takes interest in the conversation and as she speaks, she moves over and sits next to the two. “Your middle name is Anna, and your real name is Katie” Pidge and James look at her in confusion.”...your birthday is April 3rd, you're four-nine and a half you weigh a 98 pounds and your social security number is 0-4-9-3-8-0-9-1” she hesitates to say the last digit “3.” James is impressed. “Wow!  Are you psychic?” “No….” “Well would you mind telling me how you know all this about me?” Ina reaches in her bag. “I stole your wallet...” She holds it in her her hands and grins. “Give it to me...” Pidge said “No...” Pidge sighed annoyed “Give it!”Ina reluctantly hands over the wallet and Pidge glances through it to make sure nothing is missing.  “This is great...you're a thief too! Huh?” “I’m not a thief!”

 

    

               “Multi-talented!” “What's there to steal?  Two bucks and a Picture of her twin!” “A twin?” “She’s gotta a twin they look near identical“ “Alright, let's see it!” Keith, he is brushing his teeth with one of  Lance's cosmetic brushes.(Why? Because he always must look fabulous.) Lance looking through Keith's wallet pictures. “Are these your girlfriends? And brothers?” “Girl wise? Some of them... I’m an only child, those are boyfriends…some of them.” “What about the others?” “Well, some I consider my girlfriends or boyfriends and some...I just consider...” “Consider what?” “Whether or not, I wanna hang out with them...”  “You don't believe in just one guy, one girl? Or, one guy and a guy, or a girl and a girl?” “Do you?” “Yeah...that's the way it should be.”  “Well, not for me...” “Why not?” Keith clearly doesn't want to answer that.  He acts defensive. “How come you got so much shit in your man-purse?” “Why do have so many lovers?”  “I asked you first...” Lance shrugs “I dunno...I guess I never throw anything away.” “Neither do I...” “Oh...” lets cut back to where James, Pidge and Ina are sitting, James is looking through Pidge's wallet. “This is the worst fake ID I've ever seen...” Pidge laughs  “Do you realize you made yourself sixty-eight?” “Oh, I know...I know, I goofed it...”  “What do you need a fake ID for?” Pidge said obviously the easiest answer “So I can vote!” Ina looks up suddenly. “You wanna see what's in my bag?” Pidge and James say in unison “No!” Ina looks hurt and then resentful.  Just to spite them, she dumps the contents of her bag onto the couch. Lots of stuff comes out. Such a hair brush dental supplies and more “Holy shit!  What is all that stuff?” James said stunned “Do you always carry this much shit in your bag?” Pidge asked  “Yeah...I always carry this much shit you may have to jam...”  “Are you gonna be like a shopping bag lady?  You know like, sit in alleyways and like talk to buildings and wear men's shoes and that kinda thing?” “I'll do what I have to do...”  “Why do you have to do anything?” Ina says with the most feeling she’s spoke in  “My home life is un...satisfying...”  “So you're saying you'd subject yourself to the violent dangers of the Chicago streets because your homelife is unsatisfying?” Pidge said stunned “I don't have to run away and live in the street...I can run away and, go to the ocean, I can go to the country, I can go to the mountains. I can go to Israel, Africa, Afghanistan...Italy” Pidge looks at her and then moves over to James. “James...you wanna get in on this? Ina here says, she wants to run away, because her home life is unsatisfying...” “Well everyone's home lives are un-satisfying...If it wasn't, people would live with their parents forever...” “Yeah, yeah I understand.  But I think that her's goes beyond, you know, what people like you and me...consider normal unsatisfying...” “Nevermind...forget it, everything's cool!” Ina starts putting everything back in her purse. “What's the deal?” “No!  There's no deal, Sporto. Forget it, leave me alone.” “Wait a minute, now you're carrying all that crap around in your purse. Either you really wanna run away or you want people to think you wanna run away.” “Eat shit!” Ina gets up and walks away. Pidge puts her hand on James shoulder “The girl is an island, with herself. Okay?”  James gets up and goes after her. “Hi, you wanna talk?” ”No!” “Why not?” “Go away...” “Where do you want me to go?” “GO away!” James turns away and Ina starts to cry. “You have problems...” “Oh, I have problems?” “You do everything everybody ever tells you to do, that is a problem!” “Okay, fine...but I didn't dump my purse out on the couch and invite people into my problems...Did I? So what's wrong?  What is it? It is bad?  Real bad?  Parents?” Ina is silently crying. “Yeah...” James nods.  “What do they do to you?” “They ignore me...” “Yeah...yeah...” They both are crying silently.

**_Time skip….clock says….2:46_ **

 

Inside the basement Iverson and Coran are talking “What did you want to be when you were young?” Coran laughs “When I was a young Lad I wanted to be king Alfor” “Coran don't be a goof!  I'm trying to make a serious point here...I've been teaching, for twenty two years, and each year...these kids get more and more arrogant.” “Aw bull shit, man.  Come on Iv, the kids haven't changed, you have! You took a teaching position, 'cause you thought it'd be fun, right? Thought you could have summer vacations off...and then you found out it was actually work...and that really bummed you out.” “These kids turned on me...they think I'm a big fuckin' joke...” “Come on...listen Iv, if you were sixteen, what would you think of you, huh?” “Hey...Coran you think I give one rat's ass what these kids think of me? “Yes I do...”  “You think about this...when you get old, these kids; when I get old, they're gonna be runnin' the country.”  “Yeah?” “Now this is the thought that wakes me up in the middle of the night... That when I get older, these kids are gonna take care of me...” “I wouldn't count on it!” Iverson ponders that statement for a moment.

 

**_Time skip…. clock says……2:42_ **

 

     They are sitting on the floor in a circle. James thinks “What would I do for a million bucks? Well, I guess I'd do as little as I had to...” Lance sighed “That's boring...” “Well, how'm I s'posed to answer?” “The idea is to like search your mind for the absolute limit.  Like, uh, would you drive to school naked?” James laughs. “Um, uh...would I have to get out of the car?” “Of course...” “In the spring, or winter?” It doesn't matter...spring...” “In front of the school or in back of the school?” “Either one...” “Yes...”               “I'd do that!” Ina announced They all look at her. “I'll do anything sexual, I don't need a million dollars to do it either...” Lance looks at her funny “You’re lying…”  “I already have...I've done just about everything there is except a few things that are illegal...I'm a nymphomaniac!” Lance rolls his eyes. “Lie...” “Are your parents aware of this?” Pidge asked  “The only person I told was my shrink...” “And what'd he do when you told him?” James asked  “He nailed me...” Lance cleared his throat  “Very nice...” “I don't think that from a legal standpoint what he did can be construed as rape since I paid him.” “He's an adult!” Lance said eyes wide Ina was relishing this attention.  “Yeah...he's married too!” Ina said disgust Lance notes her disgust. “Do you have any idea how completely gross that is?” Lance said while his face scrunches up “Well, the first few times...” “First few times?  You mean he did it more than once?” “Sure...” “Are you crazy?” Lance asked. Pidge is mind blown “Obviously she's crazy if she's screwing her shrink...” Ina asks Lance “Have you ever done it?” “I don't even have a psychiatrist...” “Have you ever done it with a normal person?” Lance scoffed “Now, didn't we already cover this?” Keith finally decided to speak  “You never answered the question...” “Look, I'm not gonna discuss my private life with total strangers.  “It's kind of a double-edged sword, isn't it?” Ina said “A what?” “Well, if you say you haven't...you're a prude.  If you say you have...you're a slut!  It's a trap. You want to but you can't but when you do you wish you didn't, right?” “Wrong...” Lance said, highly uncomfortable  “Or, are you a tease?” Ina asked raising her eyebrow “he's a tease...” James said “Oh why don't you just forget it...” Lance said covering his face “You're a tease and you know it, 97% of Bisexuals guys are teases!” “he's only a tease if what he does gets you hot...” Keith said looking at James “I don't do anything!” Lance said feeling like he should curl up in a ball and vanish “That's why you're a tease...” Ina said Lance sat up “Okay, lemme ask you a few questions.”  Ina gets suddenly defensive. “I've already told you everything!” “No!  Doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love. I mean don't you want any respect?” “I don't screw to get respect...That's the difference between you and me...” “Not the only difference, I hope.” Lance said under his breath “Face it, you're a tease.” Keith said “I'm not a tease!” “Sure you are!  You said it yourself sex is a weapon, you use it to get respect!” Keith said looking at Lance “No, I never said that, she twisted my words around.” “Oh then what do you use it for?” “I don't use it period!” Lance is on the verge of tears. He was always a crybaby when it came to stuff like this “Oh, are you medically frigid or Is it psychological?” “I didn't mean it that way!  You guys are putting words into my mouth!” Keith scoffed               Well if you'd just answer the question...” “Why don't you just answer the question?” Pidge asked  “Be honest...” James said “I told you my near life story this is No big deal...” Keith said rolling his eyes               Yeah, answer it!” Pidge said  “Answer the question, Lance!” James said  kinda pushing it  “Talk to us!” Keith said “Come on, answer the question!” Pidge and James said in unison  “It's easy, it's only one question!” Keith said truly wanting an answer “No! I never did it!” Lance silences all of them by screaming. Everyone are silent for a while then Ina spoke up “I never did it either, I'm not a nymphomaniac...I'm a compulsive liar...” Lance’s eyes widen “You are such a bitch!  You did that on purpose just to fuck me over!” Ina sighs “I would do it though...If you love someone it's okay...” Lance was no okay  “I can't believe you, you're so weird.  You don't say anything all day and then when you open your mouth...you unload all these tremendous lies all over me!” James got defensive for Ina “You're just pissed off because she got you to admit something you didn't want to admit to...” Lance sighs “Okay, fine, but that doesn't make it any less bizarre...” “What's bizarre?  I mean we're all pretty bizarre!  Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all.” James said, Lance gets curious “How are you Bizarre?” Ina knew the answer so she straight up said it “He cant think for himself….” “She's right...do you guys know what, uh, what I did to get in here?  I taped  Hunk’s buns together.” (Lord im so sorry Hunk, bb, Cinnamon roll, forgive me) Lance laughs. Pidge’s eyes widen “That was you?” “Yeah, you know him?” “Yeah, I know him...” Pidge isn’t happy, at all “Well then you know how hairy he is, right?  Well, when they pulled the tape off, most of his hair came off and some, some skin too...” “Oh my God...” Lance was gagging at the thought “And the bizarre thing is, is that I did it for my old man...I tortured this poor kid, because I wanted him to think that I was cool. He's always going off about, you know, when he was in school...all the wild things he used to do.  And I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone, right...So, I'm...I'm sitting in the locker room, and I'm taping up my knee.  And Hunk's undressing a couple lockers down from me.  Yeah...he's kinda... he's kinda big, and fatty but he’s actually really a softie and doesn’t like to hurt people.  And I started thinking about my father, and his attitude about weakness. And the next thing I knew, I uh, I jumped on top of him and started wailing on him...And my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on. And afterwards, when I was sittin' in Iverson's office, all I could think about was Hunk's father. And Hunk havin' to go home and...and explain what happened to him.  And the humiliation...fucking humiliation he must’ve felt.  It must’ve been unreal...I mean,” James starts to cry  “I mean, how do you apologize for way...it's all because of me and my old man.  Oh God, I fucking hate him!  He's like this...he's like this mindless machine that I can't even relate to anymore..."James, you've got to be number one!  I won't tolerate any losers in this family...Your intensity is for shit! Win.  Win!  WIN!!!"  You son of a bitch!  You know, sometimes, I wish my knee would give...and I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore.  And he could forget all about me...” “ I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling.” Keith said smiling James laughs briefly. Pidge can relate “It's like me, you know, with my grades...like, when I, when I step outside myself kinda, and when I, when I look in at myself you know?  And I see me and I don't like what I see, I really don't.” Lance takes a deep breath then asks  “What's wrong with you?  Why don't you like yourself?” “'Cause I'm stupid...'cause I'm failing shop.  See we had this assignment, to make this ceramic elephant, and um...and we had eight weeks to do it and we're s'posed ta, and it was like a lamp, and when you pull the trunk the light was s'posed to go on...my light didn't go on, I got a F on it.  Never got a F in my life... When I signed up, you know, for the course I mean.  I thought I was playing it real smart, you know. 'Cause I thought, I'll take shop, it'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade point average...” “Why'd you think it'd be easy?” Keith asked “Have you seen some of the dopes that take shop?” “I take shop...you must be a fuckin' idiot!” Keith said quite angerly  “I'm a fuckin' idiot because I can't make a lamp?” “No, you're a genius because you can't make a lamp...” “What do you know about Trigonometry?” “I could care less about Trigonometry...” “Keith, did you know without Trigonometry there'd be no engineering?” “Without lamps, there'd be no light!” Lance put the end to this  “Okay so neither one of you is any better than the other one...” Ina feels left out. “I can write with my toes!  I can also eat, brush my teeth...” “With your feet?” “...play Heart & Soul on the piano.” Pidge chimed in “I can make spaghetti!”  “What can you do?” Lance asked James  “I can...uh...tape all your buns together...” “I wanna see what Lance can do!” Keith said  “I can't do anything.” “Now, everybody can do something...” “There's two things I can do, no forget it, it's way too embarrassing.” “You ever seen Wild Kingdom?  I mean that guy's been doing that show for thirty years.” “Okay, but you have to swear to God you won't laugh...I can't believe I'm actually doing this...” Lance bends down and when he comes back up his eyebrows are moving around like they are dancing and spins a pen rapidly around his finger  Everyone claps.  Keith's clap is sarcastic and slow. “All right, great!  Where'd you learn to do that?” James asked  Camp, fifth grade...” Keith is still sarcastically clapping “That was great, Lance...my image of you is totally blown...” Ina isn’t okay, she doesn’t like it when people don’t hold their words so instantly she said “You're a shit!  Don't do that to her you swore to God you wouldn't laugh!” Keith scoffed “Am I laughing?” “You fucking prick!” Keith turns to James.  As he speaks, you could tell those small  words hitting home. “What do you care what I think, anyway?  I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever, and it wouldn't make any difference...I may as well not even exist at this school, remember?” He turns to Lance “And you...don't like me anyway!” “You know, I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them!” Keith rolls his eyes “God, you're so pathetic!” Now he is furious  “Don't you ever...ever!  Compare yourself to me!  Okay?  You got everything, and I got shit!  Fuckin' Prince Charming, right?  School would probably fucking shut down if you didn't show up!  "our King isn't here!"  I like that earring Lance.” Lance mumbles quietly “Shut up...” “Is that a  real diamond, Lance?” Lance gets angry “Shut up!” “ I bet it is…did you work for that earing?” Lance is repeats “Shut your mouth!” to him then keith said  “Or did your papa buy those?” That made lance furious “Shut up!” He begins to cry “I bet he bought those for you!  I bet those are a Christmas gift! Right?  You know what I got for Christmas this year? Nothing, the only people I liked he vanished and left me for space where he died Okay, so go home'n cry to your Papa, don't cry here, okay?” then there is a much-needed silence then James asks  “My God, are we gonna be like our parents?” Lance wipes his eye “Not me...ever...” Ina sighs “It's unavoidable, it just happens.” “What happens?” “When you grow up, your heart dies.” Keith scoffs again  “Who cares?” Ina is on the verge of tears herself. “I care...” Ina said sitting up.  “Um, I was just thinking, I mean.  I know it's kind of a weird time, but I was just wondering, um, what is gonna happen to us on Monday?  When we're all together again?  I mean I consider you guys my friends, I'm not wrong, am I?” Pidge said her voice hoping she wasn’t “No…” James said quietly “So, so on Monday...what happens?” ”Are we still friends, you mean? If we're friends now, that is?” Lance said  “Yeah...” “Do you want the truth?” Lance asked  “Yeah, I want the truth...” “I don't think so...” Lance said with a sigh “Well, do you mean all of us or just Keith?” Ina asked  “With all of you...” Lance said truthfully “That's a real nice attitude, Lance!” James said annoyed “Oh, be honest, James...if Pidge came walking up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do?  I mean picture this, you're there with all the sports.  I know exactly what you'd do, you'd say hi to her and when she left you'd cut her all up so your friends wouldn't think you really liked her!” “No way!” James protested. Ina spoke up “'Kay, what if I came up to you?” “Same exact thing!” Keith was furious so he screamed at Lance “You are a bitch!” “Why?  'Cause I'm telling the truth, that makes me a bitch?”  “No!  'Cause you know how shitty that is to do to someone!  And you don't got the balls to stand up to your friends and tell 'em that you're gonna like who you wanna like!” “Okay, what about you, you hypocrite! Why don't you take Ina to one of your heavy metal emo vomit parties?  Or take Pidge out to the parking lot at lunch to get high?  What about James for that matter, what about me? What would your friends say if we were walking down the hall together. They'd laugh their asses off and you'd probably tell them you were doing it with me so they'd forgive you for being seen with me.” Keith is pissed like his pupil’s look near identical to a cats  “Don't you ever talk about my friends!  You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends and you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of my friends so you just stick to the things you know, shopping, Bitch attitude, your father's BMW and your poor--rich--drunk mother in the Veradero!” Lance is now sobbing and mad “Shut up!” “And as far as being concerned about what's gonna happen when you and I walk down the hallways at school, you can forget it!  'Cause it's never gonna happen!  Just bury your head in the sand...and wait for your fuckin' prom!” Lance says in the most honest and broken voice  “I hate you!” “Yeah?  Good!” There is silence until Pidge speaks. “Then I assume Ina and I are better people than you guys, huh? Us weirdos...” she turns to Ina “Do you, would you do that to me?” “I don't have any friends...” “Well if you did?”  “No...I don't think the kind of friends I'd have would mind...” “I just wanna tell, each of you, that I wouldn't do that...I wouldn't and I will not!  'Cause I think that's real shitty...”  Lance smiles “Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us...” Pidge laughs at him. “You're so conceited, Lance.  You're so conceited.  You're so, like, full of yourself, why are you like that?” Lance begans crying again “I'm not saying that to be conceited! I hate it!  I hate having to go along with everything my friends say!” “Well then why do you do it?” “I don't know, I don't...you don't understand..you don't.  You're not friends with the same kind of people that James and I are friends with! You know, you just don't understand the pressure that they can put on you!” Pidge is shocked. “I don't understand what?  You think I don't understand pressure, Lance? Well fuck you!  Fuck you!” Pidge hides her head in her arm because she is crying. “Know why I'm here today?  Do you? I'm here because Mr. Wright found a gun in the locker...” “Why'd you have a gun in your locker?” James asked  “I tried.  You pull the fuckin' trunk on it and the light's s'posed to go on...and it didn't go on, I mean, I...” “What's the gun for Pidge?” James asked “Just forget it...” “You brought it up, man!”  “I can't have an F, I can't have it and I know my parents can't have it! Even if I aced the rest of the semester, I'm still only a B.  And everything's ruined for me! My brother was perfect in everyway and my dad I know he’ll be proud, but my mom? Its pointless” Lance with the most sincere pity “Oh…Pidge” Pidge bashes a chair over  “So I considered my options, you know?”  “No!  Killing yourself is not an option!” “Well I didn't do it, did I?  No, I don't think so!” “It was a hand gun?” Ina asked  “No, it was a flare gun, went off in my locker.” “Really?”’ James asked then  starts to laugh. “It's not funny...” They all start to laugh, including Pidge. “Yes it is...fuckin' elephant was destroyed!”  Pidge said  “You wanna know what I did to get in here?  Nothing...I didn't have anything better to do.” Ina says honestly Everyone laughs. “You're laughing at me...” “No!” James said Ina starts to laugh too. “Yeah you are!”

 

**_Time skip….clock says… Later._ **

 

Pidge puts a cd on and then music and started dancing then everyone joins along until the song is over then Keith is crawling back through the heating duct.

****

**_Skip time…clock says…..even more Later_ **

 

 James, Ina, Lance and Pidge are sitting, in that order on the railing. “Pidge?” lance asked “Yeah?” “Are you gonna write your paper?” “Yeah, why?” “Well, it's kinda a waste for all of us to write our paper, don't you think?” “Oh, but that's what Iverson wants us to do...” “True, but I think we'd all kinda say the same thing.” “You just don't want to write your paper...Right?” “True, but, you're the smartest, right?” Pidge smiles with pride then says “Oh, Well…” “We trust you…” Pidge glances over at Ina and James who nod in approval. “Yeah...” James said  “All right, I'll do it...” “Great...” Lance looks at Ina who looks back. “Come on...” “Where're we going?” “Come on!” Lance is  putting eye make-up on Ina. “Don't be afraid.” “Don't stick that in my eye!” “I'm not sticking it, just close... just go like that...” Lance closes his eyes.  Ina mimics him “Good...” Lance puts the make-up on her and Ina squeals. “You know you really do look a lot better without all that black shit on your eyes...” “Hey...I like that black shit...” “This looks a lot better...look up.” Pidge is thinking about what she's going to write. James is just thinking. Ina and Lance again are still hanging out.  Lance is still putting make-up on Ina. “Please, why're you being so nice to me?” “'Cause you're letting me.” Pidge is starting to write. James is, still deep in thought. Keith, in the closet once again.  Lance opens the door and enters. “You lost?” Lance stares at him. Keith smiles. Lance smiles.

**_TIMESKIP…CLOCK SAYS…ITS STILL DAYTIME_ **

 

     Pidge is busily preparing the essay.  James looks up and sees the newly made over Ina

     and is in awe. Ina walks towards him and stops when she notices  Pidge staring at her with her mouth open. She glares at her. “Cool!” Pidge says smiling  Ina smiles back “Thank you!”

****

**_Back to the closet…._ **

 

     Lance kisses Keith, then she breaks he kiss. “Why'd you do that?” “'Cause I knew you wouldn't.” “You know how you said before, how your parents used you to get back at each other...wouldn't I be outstanding in that capacity?” “Were you really disgusted about what I did with my eyebrows?” “Truth?” “Truth...” Keith nods and speaks at the same time. “No...”

****

**_Back to Pidge_ **

 

Pidge lifts up her paper and kiss it. James and Ina are talking What happened to you? “Why?  Lance did it!  What's wrong?” “Nothing's wrong, it's just so different.  I can see your face.” “Is that good or bad?” James laughs “Its good!” Ina smiles Pidge laughs and give herself a congratulatory punch in the arm.

 

Jail time is over and The five are walking down the hall where they are met by Coran, sweeping up.  Pidge nods at him. “See ya Pidge...” “Hey Coran...” Keith looks at Coran “See ya next Saturday!...” “You bet!”

 

They all walk into the parking lot  Pidge gets into his dad’s car and leaves. James and Ina kiss, Ina rips a patch off James’s jacket and gets into the car. James's dad arrives and looks at him, then at Ina. James gets into the car and they drive off. We see Lance take out his diamond earring and put it into Keiths hand.  They kiss and he gets into his sister’s car they high five She leaves. Keith puts the earring in his ear.

 

   

 We see Iverson pick up Pidge's essay and begin to read.

* * *

 

 

 

> Pidge steps up onto the stage “Dear Mr. Iverson, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong.  But we think you're crazy to make an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us... In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain...”
> 
>  James steps onto the stage “And an athlete” Ina walks next to James and  holds his hand “ And a basket case” Lance walks onto the stage waving to the crowd “...a prince...” He stands next to Ina and they share a smile and out from behind them Keith jumps out “And a emo criminal” He said grabbing Lance and dipping him down as Pidge steps infront of them so the crowd cant see whats happening
> 
>  

_“Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, the Garrison Club.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Nice to meet you. im an 80's music fan and a VLD fan i put them together and.....yeah  
> Also it cut out James name for some Odd reason but i'll fix it later


End file.
